geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Michigun
Michigun (bądź Machine Gun) jest byłym liderem w tabeli Top 100 w Geometry Dash. Jest on uznawany za najszybszego "nabijacza" gwiazdek w historii gry - posiada obecnie ogromną liczbę gwiazdek (ponad 60000). Ukończył on również prawie 1000 Demonów, będąc jednym z najlepszych nabijaczy Demonów. Tylko kilka osób ma więcej Demonów od niego np. Pasiblitz, NoctaFly, Superchat, Shaggy23. Przez długi czas był on widoczny w tabeli Top 100, po której powoli piął się do góry. 18 lub 19 września 2015 r. zdobył on pierwsze miejsce i obejmował je przez ponad rok. Jednak 20 kwietnia 2017 roku spadł na drugie miejsce. Został wyprzedzony przez gracza o nicku shaggy23. Potem wyprzedzili go xMiguel007 i NoctaFly i obecnie zajmuje czwarte miejsce. Jednak wcześniej zdobył 60 tysięcy gwiazdek. Stworzył on także kilka Demonów i innych plansz. Brał on również udział w dwóch wielkich kolaboracjach: Bloodbath i Yatagarasu. Michigun wykorzystuje telefon Apple'a (iPhone) do gry i pomimo ograniczeń potrafi nabijać dużą liczbę gwiazdek, a jego najtrudniejszym ukończonym Demonem jest bardzo trudny etap o nazwie "El Dorado". thumb|220px|Profil Michiguna - 26.12.2016 Etapy Poziomy hard *The real flappy Bird - niepolecany (nie Featured) - 5 gwiazdek - irytujący, długi (long) etap typu Flappy Bird. *The Triple Trial - niepolecany - 4 gwiazdki - plansza o długości medium, który zawiera 50 potrójnych kolców. Demony *Desert Temple - Michigun jest jedynie weryfikatorem poziomu (autorzy to XLetricVenom i The Bil), Featured *Fire Temple - Featured *Forest Temple - Featured *Lava Temple (Gboy jest współautorem etapu) - Featured *Shadow Temple - Featured *Water Temple - Featured Megakolaboracje *Artificial Ascent - Featured *Bloodbath - Featured *Yatagarasu - Featured Ciekawostki * 6 listopada 2016 stał się celem ataku Anabana - jego nazwa przez pewien czas brzmiała "I dont rly care", natomiast jedyny komentarz, jaki jest obecnie widoczny na jego profilu, został zamieniony na "Anaban is my senpai <3". * Jego pierwszym i jednocześnie ostatnim wpisem na profilu była emotikonka -";)", która posiadała ponad 339,000 polubień. Później dodał on wpis dotyczący 100,000 widzów na YouTube. * Michigun przyznał, że bardzo lubi potrójne kolce (w grze) i najprawdopodobniej jest to jego ulubiona przeszkoda. Stworzył nawet planszę o nazwie "The Triple Trial" - etap w stylu "challenge", który składa się z ogromnej ilości potrójnych kolców. Prawdopodobnie on sam raz żartobliwie stwierdził, że "każdy etap powinien mieć potrójne kolce". ** Jego opinia bardzo przyjęła się wśród społeczności Geometry Dash jako swego rodzaju mem lub żart. Plansze z dużymi ilościami potrójnych kolców często komentowane są w stylu "Idealne dla Michiguna". Niektóre plansze (np. Acceleration) posiadają również easter eggi, w których po rozbiciu się na potrójnych kolcach wyświetlają się teksty pokroju "For Michigun" (dla Michiguna) lub "Every level needs a triple" (każdy poziom potrzebuje potrójnego kolca). * Posiada on gigantyczną liczbę Monet użytkownika, wynoszącą ponad 11000. Zawdzięcza to bardzo częstemu zbieraniu wszystkich dostępnych monet, jakie napotka. ** Nagrywa on swe poczynania poprzez Everyplay (co jest rzadkością wśród graczy) i udostępnia na Youtube. Jego kanał jest łatwym źródłem pomocy, ukazującym miejsca, w których znajdziemy monety, choć jakość ów materiałów nie jest najlepsza (480p 30fps). * Segmenty Michiguna w Bloodbath i Yatagarasu są uznawane za jedne z najtrudniejszych fragmentów w obydwóch planszach. * Słynie on z wielkiej ilości poziomów typu temple. * W planszy (m.in. jego autorstwa) Bloodbath przy zakończeniu etapu, jeżeli wskoczy się na bloki ułożone w napis "GG", wyświetli się nam wyżej napis "MICHIGUN". * Ze względu na 35000 gwiazdek i 5555 Monet Użytkownika, został on zbanowany przez system anty-hacków w grze, który usunął go z tabeli. RobTop później własnoręcznie go odbanował. Ponowny przypadek wystąpił przy zdobyciu 40000 gwiazdek. * W filmie, gdzie weryfikuje Forest Temple można zauważyć, jak dwie fale różnią się, co wzbudziło podejrzenia o hackowanie u niektórych użytkowników. Jednak jest to błąd aktualizacji 2.0, który pokazuje czasami domyślną ikonę, statek itd. W innych językach English • Español • русский Kategoria:Popularni Gracze Kategoria:Youtuberzy